Sesshomaru Meets His Match
by mysticalpriestess
Summary: It's a bout Sesshomaru and how even cold people can love. It's also about a girl named Midori.
1. Meet Midori

Sesshomaru Meets His Match Part One

One day Sesshomaru from Inuyasha was battling a demon because it had Rin and Jaken. But for some reason tokijen wasn't working that well on the demon.

That same day the panther demon tribe leader who was a girl named Midori was walking close to where he was battling. She had panther ears but she looked like a human girl she had light brown hair and green eyes. She had curly hair tied up in a ponytail. She had a special sword from her family it was a mix of the tokijen and the tetsusaiga. It can make barriers and if her sword doesn't work she can transform.

Her family's tribe was tortured by some demons and she didn't have the sword so Sesshomaru was close by and he saved her village so from that day on she vowed she would on day help him back. So now she saw him battling she decided to help. Sesshomaru used tokijen but the demon absorbed it and used it back on him. He was shocked and was hit to the floor and the demon was going to kill him while he was down so Midori jumped out from the forest and used her sword to make a barrier and she protected him. She used her sword, which was very powerful, and she aimed it at its head and killed it. By now Sesshomaru was up and he said, "you didn't have to interfere. I could've handled it myself".

Then Midori answered and said, "I did it because a few years ago you helped my tribe. Sesshomaru was now curious about the sword. "Where'd you get that sword"? He asked. " My dad gave it to me I'm supposed to use it to protect my tribe" "What's your name and why are you here"? Sesshomaru asked. "My name is Midori and I'm here because I had to look for a special herb for a family. I found it but then I saw you battling so I decided to help you". "Like I said before you didn't have to interfere".

Suddenly this flying dragon thing came and off jumped a little girl named Rin. "Lord Sesshomaru she cried. "Rin"? Midori asked. "Midori"? Rin cried and ran towards her. Rin said "along time ago she helped our village and we became friends. "How's your family Rin"? she asked. Rin looked down sadly. "They died she said". "Oh Rin I'm so sorry" Midori said. "How do you know Sesshomaru"? "Rin said I was going to die but Sesshomaru used his sword to bring me back". "How do you know him"? " A few months ago he saved my village". "Come Rin let's go now". They left on that horse thing but that wasn't the last time they would see each other.


	2. The Attack

Sesshomaru Meets His Match Part Two

A few days later Midori went to find Sesshomaru because some leopard demons were attacking her village and they were all fighting and slowly becoming outnumbered so she went to seek his help. Sesshomaru was walking by and he helped. He asked where Midori was and one of the panthers said she was looking for him. Sesshomaru sent Jake and Ran to go find her. They found her and brought her to her village.

She told Sesshomaru and they teamed up and beat them. But there was one left and it came up behind Midori and speared her. Of coarse she didn't die but she was unconscious so Rin bandaged her and waited for her to wake up. Sesshomaru went walking in the forest to get food for them.

Meanwhile back in the hut she woke up and talked with Rin. Rin said she took the herbs to the family. Sesshomaru got back. They never got the leopard that speared her. This time it was after Sesshomaru and it was right behind him and it was about to spear him but Midori jumped up and deflected it. She said she did it because Rin loves Sesshomaru and he needed to be there for Rin but instead of deflecting it she got hit instead on her wound. She almost died but Sesshomaru pulled out tokijen and used it to save her and Rin bandaged her up again. Sesshomaru used tokijen to kill that leopard. She went unconscious again.

The next morning Rin and Jaken were there but Sesshomaru was gone because he went to Totosai to fix his sword tokijen. Totosai told him to return in a day. So he stayed in Midori's village. While she was resting the other leopards were mad that they killed the other leopards so they attacked and Sesshomaru fought for her. But one got in the hut and stabbed her. It was going to get Rin but she made a barrier with her sword. She was in pain and Rin used the dragon thing to bring them to a river so she cleaned up Midori and bandaged her again.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru was finished battling the leopards and he was secretly happy she saved Rin when she was in so much pain and he knew she was strong so he went for a walk and was wondering what he was feeling. It wasn't sadness or anger. He didn't know he liked her.


	3. Naraku Again

Sesshomaru Meets His Match Part Three

Naraku Again

After the battle Sesshomaru got his sword back and it was better than before. Midori followed Sesshomaru like Rin because Rin asked her to come along and she always wanted to explore. She made the leader of the village her sister Reika, which means she got the sword, but Midori went to Totosai to make one just like it and she told him why. Hers was more powerful. Anyways Rin asked her and she liked Rin a lot and she knew her sister wanted to be the leader.

One day Naraku was watching this and he thought about re trying to absorb Sesshomaru and he would kidnap Rin, Jaken, and Midori. Naraku didn't know about her sword and how powerful it was. So when they stopped to sit Kagura came and snuck up behind them and did dance of the dragon and she grabbed them.

Midori drew her sword and a yellowish green color shot out like lightning when she aimed it at Kagura. Kagura just dodged it and did dance of the dragon again. She took them to Naraku's castle

Sesshomaru kind of figured where they were going when he saw Kagura and he was thinking why Naraku would do this. So he went to Naraku's castle and took out tokijen. Naraku had a barrier they were both stronger than they were when they first met. But Naraku had an evil sword. He took it and used it to deflect Sesshomaru's sword shot. Sesshomaru said "this time you're prepared to die".

Meanwhile Midori was trying to figure out how to get out of the hut she used her sword and made a hole in the wall. Outside though there were lots of demons guarding the door. Of coarse she easily destroyed them all.

While Sesshomaru was battling Naraku he suddenly disappeared and sent a demon named Tetsuka to kill them all. And Naraku would try to absorb him from behind him. Sesshomaru easily defeated Tetsuka. It was too easy. Midori was fighting Naraku because she saw him trying to get Sesshomaru. Naraku saw her sword and disappeared. Tetsuka wasn't dead though. He came back to life and struck them. Is this thing ever going to die?


	4. Secret Love

Sesshomaru Meets His Match Part Four

Secret Love

They were battling Tetsuka when both their swords turned blue and they combined and made one sword they looked surprised but Sesshomaru took it and aimed it at him and he died.

Naraku was hidden and he was trying to put some controlling device on him and he did put it on him. Sesshomaru was going to transform when Naraku said, "kill her". He meant Midori. Sesshomaru was trying to resist it because he was so strong but then it overcame him.

He took out tokijen and was going to use it when Rin yelled out stop lord Sesshomaru. He stopped and he got the device off of him and transformed to get Naraku but he was gone so he transformed back. He went to see Midori because he did use tokijen on her.

So she tried to get up and winced in pain and she got up anyways and hugged Sesshomaru because he didn't kill her. When she hugged him he secretly smiled know he knew he liked her. He hugged her back. Then she went to the riverside to bandage herself and to clean herself up.

When she was done it was just her and Sesshomaru because Rin and Jaken went to get food. "So why didn't you kill me?" she asked. "Because I'm not that weak I can fight off Naraku he is not even strong". "Well thank you". At that moment she leaned in and kissed him and he kissed her back.

A few years later they got married and took care of Rin like she was there child and she was very happy because she loved both of them even though she missed her parents she loved Midori and Sesshomaru as much as she loved her parents.

The End


End file.
